Plastic liner bags are common today for a variety of applications including storage of dry goods, food storage, and trash collection. It is desirable to be able to close such bags after filling. There are various known closure mechanisms, including drawstring closures as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,607 and Patent Publication 2010/0111452.